Anguish Kept In Secrecy
by Carolbassani
Summary: Contains yaoi , if you don't like, don't read. "Anguish Kept In Secrecy" is the name of a song writen by Nanne and Peter Grönvall.  English is NOT my first language, if you find mistakes, tell me       -I DON'T OWN NOTHING!-


**Anguish Kept In Secrecy**

Berwald was really sad; he didn't do anything since Tino was under Russian control. He couldn't do anything, and everybody knows Ivan is a sadist and Sweden was afraid of what he could do.

But he couldn't leave Finland. He loved his "wife" so much and he couldn't just stay safe at his house thinking "It's all right, Russia can't hurt him". Of course he can. Ivan was probably hurting Tino while Berwald was talking to himself. He already knew he had to do something about that. But she was afraid, and he didn't want to admit it.

Tino was afraid; he understood why Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia and Poland hated Ivan so much. He was so cruel, for no reason! They couldn't do anything without being afraid of Russia. He wanted to go away, but he couldn't. "I can't live here anymore. I want to die" Finland said it to Estonia a lot of times, crying, after suffering punishments. He couldn't stand his life anymore and he didn't want Sweden to save him, because it would put him in trouble.

- Finland-chan, I need to talk to you, дa? – Russia said, and his soft voice made Finland tremble and tears came down of his eyes.

-I'm not feeling well, Russia-sama… - Tino tried to dry the tears, but they didn't stop falling

-Please, Tino, it's not a punishment this time- Ivan said it so softly that Tino almost believed. He could imagine the Russian's smiling face, so innocent…why do he does it to them?

-Do you want me to come in? – Finland's body froze

-No, I'm going…- hesitantly, the small country opened the door and looked at the other's face. Russia was smiling, like always. He reached down and grabbed Finland's face. The kiss was fast and soft. Tino was crying again. He didn't want Russia, he wanted Sweden. Ivan licked the line left by Tino's tears and then turned and walked away. Finland gone back to his room and stifled a scream with his pillow.

Sweden gone out and walked to Russia's house. He didn't know what he would do, but he had to do something. "Nobody really likes him, so, if I get him…"he started walking faster. Berwald could imagine Tino's sad face. He was so fragile…the Swedish tried to stop his mind. He didn't want to see Finland crying, why Russia couldn't let they live their lifes?

He finally was near Ivan's house, but what he should do now? He opened the window, trying not to make noise. Now he was walking quietly, trying to find Finland. He was afraid of what Russia could have been done to Finland during this time.

-Can I help you, Sweden-san? – Russia was smiling, and Sweden could see he was pissed.

Silence. Sweden didn't know what to answer. He should hit him or something, but he was paralyzed. Why? If he couldn't do it now, how could he protect Tino?

-So, you won't tell me? But you know, it's MY house, so you have to tell me… - he looked so innocent. It was difficult to be afraid of him…but Berwald was. Russia was scary, because no one can say what he's thinking. Ivan was getting closer. Berwald had his back against the wall, and he could feel the Russian's breathing.

- Seriously, what are you doing here, Berwald? – Russia whispered.

- I wanna take Finland away – Russia laughed.

- Sorry, but you can't. He's under my control now.

- Why do you want him?

- Actually, I don't know, but he's so cute – he was really childish – but you know it, don't you? – His smile was not so innocent anymore. – Do you love him?

- Yes.

- If I ask you something, and promise you and Finland can do whatever you want, would you obey me?

- Yes.

Russia was happy, sincere smiling now. Sweden was afraid again. Afraid of what the Russian could do.

- So, you'll rest here while I think what I'll ask you, дa? – He pointed to a door and gone away.

"Great. Now I can't go away, I don't know what he's planning, and it's obvious he'll do something if I leave." Sweden thought while he looked at the small room. He sat down on the bed and waited. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep.

Anyway, he fell asleep. He couldn't help it, he was so tired…He awoke in the next day feeling nervous and guilty. Russia brought him some food

- I already thought what I'm gonna do with you; just wait a little, дa? – He was evil smiling and Sweden was trying to suppose what he was thinking about.

Berwald spent the whole day at the room and then, at night, when, probably, everyone else was sleeping, Russia came. He locked the door and hugged the Swedish and led him to the bed. Sweden was tense when Ivan kissed him softly. Slowly, the Russian took off the Swedish clothes.

- It will be easier if you relax, Su-san – Sweden got tenser when Russia called him like Finland used to.

- You promise you'll let me and Finland go away?

- Only if you obey me. I'm asking you to relax. – Sweden tried to relax, but it was not so easy. Russia was kissing him. He kissed his lips, his neck, and his chest. The Russian hands passed fast by Berwald's body.

- You're getting hotter – the Swedish started breathing faster when he felt Ivan breathing near him. Sweden wanted to ask Russia if he used to do this to Finland too. He could imagine Tino crying. Russia was now kissing his belly, and he wasn't moving his hands anymore. He was between Berwald's legs, and started licking him.

- Why are you doing it? – Ivan was now sucking him.

- …Because you said you would do anything. – He looked so innocent…again.

- But…

- …If you don't stop talking I'll call Finland to come here too. – The Russian put a finger into Sweden – You're tense again, Berwald. I'm trying to make it easier for you. – He put another finger and kissed his lips again. The Swedish groaned. Ivan had one of his hands holding Berwald's wrist. The Russian took his fingers off and Sweden sighed and took a deep breath. Probably, Finland didn't even know he was there. Now Russia was behind him, and he already knew what Ivan would do.

- Russia…

- Shhh…- Ivan covered his mouth and kissed his neck. Sweden closed his eyes and tried to relax while Russia goes into his body.

- Su-san, scream for me – Berwald obeyed. Russia was hurting him, anyway. Now Ivan was using his hands to play with the Swedish's body. – You're so serious…are you thinking about Tino?

- He knows I'm here?

- No, I didn't tell him. – He started moaning and Sweden felt the Russian's liquid into his body, but his hands still moving, until Berwald was on his peak too – You became one with me.

Russia came out of the Swedish and licked his wet fingers. Sweden lay down. He was almost crying, but he didn't want Ivan to see it. Russia lay down and hugged Berwald and kissed his back. Sweden couldn't stand it anymore, he started crying.

Berwald cried until he fell asleep. On the next morning, he woke up with Tino crying next to him.

- Sorry, Su-san... I didn't know you were here, nobody told me, I'm so sorry…

- Shhh…- Sweden hugged Finland – does someone knows you're here?

- Russia told me…he told me what he did to you. I'm so sorry…-Tino was crying again and Berwald kissed him softly.

- No problem, I'm happy for seeing you again…- they kissed again and Russia appeared on the door and stared at them, smiling again.

- Can I ask you guys something?

- You've asked too much – Sweden was pissed.

- It'll be the last thing, I swear – Berwald looked at Tino, who was scared, staring at nothing. Suddenly, Russia was so close, hugging all of them. He looked at the Swedish eyes – I promise дa? He kissed Berwald and the Russian's hands were running in Tino's body. Finland moaned and tried to go away, but Russia just laughed and kissed him. Ivan closed the door and looked at the Finnish.

- You're so cute, Tino…

- What do you want from us? – Finland was hiding himself behind Sweden.

- You already know. Both of you. – Russia came closer again, he was now holding Berwald's hands, and kissing him.

Sweden didn't say anything, and he could feel the Russian breathing, and touching him, taking off his clothes and playing with his body. Again.

- Finland, come here, дa? – he whispered something to Tino, who was now trembling on the floor, in front of Sweden. He kissed the Swedish's body. Russia was just watching Tino sucking Berwald and then he came closer to slowly get into Sweden.

- After that, both of you can go away. – Ivan was breathing fastly, and the three of them moaned.

Russia had two fingers in Berwald's mouth, and Finland was covered with his own white liquid and with the Swedish's liquid too. And then Sweden felt the Russian's juice inside of him.

- So, I think you can go away now – Russia said, while wearing his clothes. After that, Sweden and Finland went away.


End file.
